Nocny taniec
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Po pokonaniu Obłudnika zostaje wydane duże przyjęcie. Lok jednak nie jest szczęśliwy: wciąż czeka na swoją ukochaną.


_Lok_

Przyjęcie po pokonaniu Obłudnika było jednym z największych, jakie kiedykolwiek urządziła FH. Zostało zaproszonych tyle osób, że nie wiedziałem, czy się pomieszczą w ogromnej sali bankietowej w Wenecji, którą na tę okazję specjalnie wynajęliśmy.

Pomimo tego, że pokonaliśmy Spiralę i widmo zniszczenia świata oddaliło się od nas byłem smutny. Głównie dlatego, że przypomniałem sobie rozmowę z Sophie, w której powiedziała mi, że na razie nasz związek musi poczekać.

Czy minął już ten czas? Nie wiem.

* * *

Chodziłem osowiały po sali, nie wiedząc, na co czekam.

-Co jest?- zapytał Dante, bardzo zadowolony.

-Nie, nic...- mruknąłem.

-Przecież widzę. Słuchaj... Jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz tutaj siedzieć, ale poczekaj do WM.

-Czego?

-Wielkiego Momentu.

-Dobra, spoko- i wróciłem do swoich przemyśleń, które zostały oczywiście chwilę później przerwane przez Wielki Moment Dantego.

Na czym polegał?

Otóż wokół niego i Zhalii zgromadziła się kupa ludzi, tworząc okrąg niepozwalający żadnemu z nich się wycofać. Następnie Dante padł na kolana i rzekł:

-Zhalio, czy zostaniesz moją żoną?

Zhalia przez ułamek sekundy nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Na szczęście Dantego odpowiedziała twierdząco.

-Tak!

Zaczęły się wiwaty. Wszyscy skakali, gratulowali itd., dopóki nie zacząłem krzyczeć:

-Gorzko! Gorzko!...

Dołączyła do mnie cała sala, a koło wokół narzeczonych zaczęło się zacieśniać, dając im do zrozumienia, że jeśli się nie pocałują, to ich zadusimy. Tak więc, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, pocałowali się. Jeden raz, drugi, trzeci, przy czwartym ich puściliśmy.

Postanowiłem wrócić do pokoju. Zwróciłem wzrok w stronę schodów na górę.

I zatkało mnie.

* * *

Stała na schodach, niepewnie trzymając się poręczy. Ubrana w prostą, granatową suknię, ze swoimi długimi, brązowawymi włosami i lśniącymi szmaragdowymi oczami, jaśniejąca jak gwiazda.

Dziewczyna moich snów.

Gdy tylko mnie zauważyła, zawróciła. Pobiegłem za nią.

W ten sposób dotarłem do starego, weneckiego ogrodu, o którym już dawno wszyscy zapomnieli. Było to miejsce bardzo piękne: rozłożyste dęby i lipy, delikatne róże we wszystkich kolorach, winorośle i bluszcze tworzące naturalne korytarze, a na samym środku jezioro, w którym odbijał się księżyc i gwiazdy. Tuż przy brzegu, na złocistym piasku, stała Sophie.

-Ładne miejsce, nieprawdaż?- zapytałem, próbując zainicjować rozmowę.

-Prawda. Lok...- podeszła do mnie nieśmiało i...

Pocałowała mnie.

To był najprawdziwszy z prawdziwych pocałunek. I jeżeli mogę powiedzieć, że czyjeś usta mają smak, to usta Sophie smakują jak moje ulubione owoce: truskawki.

Po chwili złapała mnie za rękę, prowadząc nad jezioro. Wciąż zauroczony nie zauważyłem, jak weszliśmy na lśniącą taflę wody. Dopiero na niej otrząsnąłem się z zachwytu.

-Czy my...

-Tak, STOIMY na wodzie.

-Jak to zrobiłaś?

-A, po prostu trenowałam swoje umiejętności.

-I co jeszcze potrafisz?- spytałem wiedząc, że Sophie ma jeszcze coś w zanadrzu.

-Nie powiem.

Kurcze, trzeba to rozegrać inaczej. W tej sytuacji...

-Zatańczysz ze mną? To będzie na pewno bardziej romantyczne niż oświadczyny Dantego.

-Jasne.

Zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Na początku powoli, później coraz szybciej. I kiedy tak tańczyliśmy, miejsca, na które którekolwiek z nas stanęło zaczynały świecić na chwilę, po czym gasły.

Hmm, bardzo fajna zdolność.

* * *

Niespodziewanie zatrzymałem nas w pół kroku.

-Sophie...

-Lok...

-Kocham cię- powiedziałem jej.

I tym razem to ja ją pocałowałem. To było coś niesamowitego; każdy pocałunek zawierał ważne dla nas wspomnienia. Te smutne, oraz te weselsze. Zupełnie tak, jakbyśmy na nowo pisali swoją historię. Bez żadnych zmartwień, żalów i smutków, staliśmy tam i całowaliśmy się bardzo długo.

* * *

Byłem bardzo niezadowolony, kiedy Sophie musiała wrócić do swojej kamienicy. Na szczęście pocałowała mnie w policzek na pożegnanie, co podniosło mnie trochę na duchu. Wróciłem do swojej kawalerki i od razu położyłem się.

A o czym śniłem?

To musicie już sami zgadnąć.


End file.
